Broken Wings Will Mend
by Vincent'sGirl06
Summary: A girl in our world falls in the world of the ninja. She is alone and doesn't even know anyone. Not to mention, she isn't even able to understand anyone. What changes will she have to go through to find her place in this new world. Rated to be safe.
1. Accidents and Discoveries

**Broken Wings Will Mend**

**Okie guys...I must be really bored to sit down all day and write stories...but I don't have a life so it makes sense...Here the first chapter of the story...I'm going to try my hardest not make it mary-sue-ish...All imput is excepted.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to do this once and only once. I do NOT own Naruto charaters...all the original characters are my creation.**

**Thank you for your support.**

"Mathew! I'm going to be late!" Amanda shouted as lifted her small yet heavy purse on to her left shoulder, her car keys rattled noisily in her right hand. She sighed in frustration and looked over toward the clock where it read 7: 51am… "Mathew!" She called out again.

"I'm coming!" Her younger brother (by almost four years) snapped back as he grabbed his book bag and shoved his lunch in to his lunch box. "You don't have to scream." He said as he walked past his older sister…older…not taller. It was true…her brother was well over half a head taller than her and it was a big blow to her ego.

"I wouldn't have to shout if you would wake up earlier." Amanda said as her brother passed her, her mom grabbed her purse and walked over to her kids.

"Try not to kill each other on the way to school." Her mom said as she gave them both a kiss goodbye as they all went their separate ways. Amanda's mom was off to work thirty minutes away and she was in charge of taking her brother to school then to go to school herself….thus the dilemma. Her brother had an awful habit of sleeping late and thus making his sister late to school because of traffic.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." Amanda shrugged which earned a playful pop on the head from her mother.

"Get going or you'll really be late." Her mom said as she climbed in to her .

"Yea, yea…" Amanda said as her and Mathew climbed in to her burgundy colored car.

"Bye." Everyone chorused as they shut their doors and left.

Well….Some how, traffic was not heavy and Amanda actually made it to Mathew's middle school on time. "Bye, Bud." Amanda said as her brother climbed out of the car.

"Bye, Amanda. You are picking me up from school right?" He said through the open window of the car door.

"No…I've got tests after school." Amanda replied, "But I've got to go other wise traffic will be really heavy." She said which caused her brother to nod in understanding. Amanda pulled away from the school and turned right on the road that was a shortcut to school. Traffic would be heavy during the morning hours but it save a whole ten minutes off of her trip…

Amanda sighed as she rested her head in her left hand as she sat in the row of cars at the stop sign, she glanced down at her clock which showed 7: 59 am…School started in thirty minutes…hopefully she would get there in time to see some of her friends. The girl looked up and saw that it was her turn in the line; she pulled up even with the stop sign and looked both ways. The cars coming from the right had stopped and the woman waved her on…Amanda smiled and waved in thanks and pushed the gas to make her car go. She looked over to the left and her eyes went wide…A white F-150 bared down on her…she could see the man driving panicking and turning his wheel to avoid her…He struck her right behind her driver door going 55 miles per hour.

The terrifying sound of crunching metal and breaking glass filled her senses…pain exploded along her left side. Amanda swore she heard someone screaming before she fell in to the bleak darkness of unconsciousness….

* * *

Kakashi looked up from the memorial stone as a clash of thunder echoed above the field. He blinked when he felt the air grow heavy signaling that it was about to rain very soon, he sighed and ran a hand along the stone's smooth surface. "Five years, Obito. That's how long it's been." He said out loud even though no one was around him to hear him…anyone alive anyways. He was yanked out of his thoughts by a rustle of brush off to the side; he silently drew out a single kunai and crept over to the area where the sounds had come from. He was taken back by the sight before him…

A girl lay on her side on the ground; blood had just begun to poodle around her singling that she had not been there for more than a minute or so. Her face was covered in blood and her left leg was held at an odd angle, her breathing came in ragged and strained…Kakashi crept close to her but kept his guard up incase who ever had attacked her was still in the vicinity.

He looked around and saw no tracks or signs of a struggle; he frowned and brushed back a clump of hair from her neck. He pressed down two fingers on the base of her pulse, her heart beat as erratic and very faint. Kakashi frowned, 'She's not going to last much longer without help.' He thought before he sheathed his kunai and slid one arm under her shoulders and the other arm up under her knees. She whimpered as he picked her up, with a burst of chakra the two were gone in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sandaime Hokage sat as his desk filled with papers; he sat in the office and listened to the storm outside through an open window. he sighed and took a moment to massage his temples. "There was a reason why I retired..." He muttered as he pushed a pile of papers away from him and on to the edge of the desk, he took a second before placing a heavy stamp on the papers so that they wouldn't fly away from any stray wind that came through the open window.

There was a sudden knock at the large oak doors of the Hokage's office, "Hokage-sama?" A female jounin asked as she poked her head on to the office.

"I'm here, Amora." Sandaime said as he rested his head in his hands. The female jounin known as Amora nodded and stepped inside.

"Sir…we've received word that Hatake Kakashi has discovered someone outside of the village. That person was unconscious and needed emergency medical treatment…" She said quickly.

Sandaime raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Is Kakashi still at the hospital?" He questioned and received a nod as his answer. "Alright…I need to speak with him." He said as he stood from his seat, Amora nodded once again and took a step to the side to allow room for him to walk past her.

* * *

Still covered in the girl's drying blood, Kakashi sat next to the emergency room door with his eyes trained on the new book entitled 'Icha Icha Paradise'…He glanced up occasionally at the doors to see if the light above them had gone off to signal that the medical-nin were finished, it had not…he sighed and closed the book since he could not concentrate. He had read the same sentence for the past five minutes and the words would not sink in, talk about serious distraction.

"So, Kakashi. What are we dealing with?" Sandaime asked as he walked in to the hallway, Kakashi gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm not sure, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he laid the book down in the seat next to him. The Hokage stood there and listened as Kakashi retold his account of finding the mystery woman. "There was no hitai-ate in sight…and nothing told of where she came from or who she is." He explained.

"I suppose we'll have to wait until she wakes up." Sandaime said before a split second later the light above the doors went off. The head doctor came out and took off his gloves with a heavy sigh; he walked over to where Kakashi and Sandaime were. "Well….how is our visitor?" The Hokage questioned.

The doctor frowned and rubbed his bow, "What ever happened with the lady that Kakashi brought in….was very severe. She would have died in the next few minutes if Kakashi-san didn't bring her in although there is a severe likely hood that she still might not make it." He explained.

"What was the extent of the damage?" Sandaime asked.

"She has a broken left femur, three breaks in the left side of her pelvis, severe internal injuries, and a broken rib. Not to mention severe cuts on her left hand and face." The doctor said with a heavy sigh, "We've estimated her survival rate to be about 30. If she survives the night than her survival rate dramatically increases but we won't know until then."

"Kakashi, notify me in the morning of her condition…there is nothing we can do until she wakes." Sandaime said as he caught a faint glimpse of the girl as a nurse exited the emergency room. The doctor nodded and excused himself to get cleaned up…

"Of course." Kakashi said.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

The first thing that Amanda concluded as she tried to move was that everything /hurt/! She fought with what ever invisible force wanted to keep her eyes shut, the first thing that greeted her vision was the sight of a white painted ceiling of some building. She tried to scratch her face where it itched for some reason only for her to find out that she could not clench her left hand, she blinked in confusion and lifted her hand only to see it wrapped in several ace bandages. "W-wh-where am I?" Amanda struggled to sit up; a nurse suddenly appeared in her line of vision.

"Mimi mimimimi." Amanda's eyes went wide when she realized that she couldn't understand the woman. The nurse laid a hand on her shoulder and motioned her for her to lie down and not move. The nurse left the room only to come back in with what looked like a doctor several minutes later…

* * *

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Amanda sat propped up in the hospital bed; she stared down at her bandaged hand in curiosity. 'What happened to me? Why do I not remember?' She thought to herself. All she remembered was going to bed at home and then waking up in this strange place. She shifted her weight slightly to get comfortable only for her to wince as pain rippled through her body; originating from the left side of her chest. She had gathered enough information from the doctor through x-rays to know that she had several broken bones and some internal injuries. She looked outside through the window; she had finally gotten it through the nurse to open the blinds if nothing else…

She resisted the urge to sigh because she had done it once before and almost passed out from the sudden pain from her rib. She smiled faintly as a bird landed on her window sill and started singing its little heart out, but her peace was short lived because a few minutes later the door slid open which spooked the bird in to flying off. Amanda turned her head to see her new visitors.

There were three in all; an old man who had a long red and white robe with a matching hat with a symbol on it, a young man about her age with silver hair with a head bandana thing with a leaf on it over one eye and a mask covering the majority of his face, and the doctor from before.

* * *

"Well gentlemen, here we are." The doctor said as they came to the girl's room, she had awoken early in the afternoon after being unconscious for three days straight. The doctor slid open the door to reveal the girl sitting up in the bed with the aid of pillows, she turned to look at them and Kakashi saw that all the dried blood that had once rested in her hair and tainted it red had been removed and it was allowed to return to its once dark brown hue. He blinked when he realized that she was looking dead at him, her blue eyes were inquisitive to a point that he found himself glaring at her to make her stop, which she did.

"So…how are you doing, my dear?" Sandaime said smiling, the girl half heartedly smiled in response like she didn't know anything.

"Um…it seems that we might have a problem, Hokage-sama." The doctor said as he rubbed the back of his head, "It seems that she doesn't speak our language."

"What do you mean not speak our language? What language does she speak then?" Kakashi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose we're going to find out, Kakashi." Sandaime said as he walked to the side of the bed. He placed a hand on his chest, "Sandaime…" He said slowly, the girl looked puzzled for a moment but then her smile seemed to widen slightly.

"San-dai-me…" The girl repeated, the Hokage's name sounded funny on her tongue. She repeated it several times before it finally clicked, "Sandaime." She said smiling.

"Good." Sandaime said smiling as well, he then laid a hand over on Kakashi's arm. "Hatake Kakashi." He said slowly like his name, the girl got Kakashi's name easier than the Hokage's. "Good." He said nodding; the girl opened her mouth to say something but hesitated for a split second.

Kakashi looked on in curiosity as the girl placed her right hand on her chest. "Amanda." She said slowly, Sandaime's face cracked in to a wide grin.

"Amanda…Nice to meet you." Sandaime said as he bowed slightly. The girl, Amanda, smiled faintly and bowed her head slightly as well. "Well…I do believe that's enough progress today." He said happily, "She does need rest other wise it'll take longer for her to heal." He said as he placed his hands behind her back and turned to look at Kakashi, "We can visit again tomorrow."

"Hokage-sama. What are we going to do about her? After all….She's not from Konoha." Kakashi asked as the two left the room, Amanda had said something that they guessed was a good bye gesture of some kind.

"We'll figure something out…in the mean time she can be placed under surveillance." The old man said with a shrug, he saw Kakashi's step falter.

"Might I ask who?" The silver haired man asked as he speed up a bit so he could get ahead of the Hokage so he could ask him face to face.

"Why of you, of course." Sandaime said with a grin, the silver haired ninja almost crashed to the ground with the bluntness.

"Do what!?"

* * *

Amanda sat on the bed with a small pad of paper and a pencil in her lap, she doodled absent mindedly; she would draw shapes, stick people…what ever came to mind basically. The same bird from before landed on her window sill, she smiled as she flipped to a new piece of paper and started drawing the beautiful blue bird. "Hold still you little cutie." She mumbled as her pencil scratched against the paper, she didn't really hear the door open until it shut with enough noise to scare the bird off….again! "Aw man…" Amanda sighed and turned to see who had come in.

There was a small boy with blonde hair sticking out in every which way; he was up against the door like he was trying keep it shut or to prevent someone from getting in. He turned to look at her and she was shocked to see anyone with such bright blue eyes, those eyes however were filled with fear and it seemed to magnify when he saw her sitting there. Amanda's hearing perked when she heard voices outside of her door….and they sounded angry.

"Quick." Amanda said as she motioned to him to come toward her, he paused for a moment and said something that she couldn't understand. He tensed when he heard the voices coming louder, she motioned for him again and he didn't refuse that time.

The door was almost ripped off the guiders as it was yanked aside with so much force, a man stood there with a face that could have soured milk. His clothes were covered with dust and dirt; his hard eyes landed on Amanda and just looked at her for a moment. "Mimi mi mimimi mimi." He said, she just sat there and he repeated it again only this time he was a little less patient.

"Leave." Amanda commanded although that she was sure that he couldn't understand her, his eyes hardened even more as he glared at her. A sudden shuffling noise from the closet distracted the man; he sneered as he stalked over to the closet and opened it to reveal the scared little boy. "No! Leave him alone." Amanda said as she ripped her covers off of her as the man reached in and grabbed the little boy, pain shot up her entire left side as she put weight on her injured leg.

Her pain was over shadowed by the boy's shouts for help; the man had the boy by the arm and was shaking him roughly back and forth as he shouted something. "Mimi. Mimi mimi." The boy sobbed as he tried to pry his arm from the man's iron grasp.

"I said, 'Leave him alone'." Amanda said as she grabbed the man's arm which he had pulled back to strike the boy, the man growled in frustration and knocked her back roughly. She stumbled back and hit the edge of the window sill and her left hand connected with the side of the bedside table, she cried out in pain as it bombarded her from all directions. Her right hand brushed against something that sat on the top of the bedside table, she grabbed it and threw it at the man as hard as she could as he raised his hand to strike the boy again.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he walked down the hallway of the hospital; the Hokage had drawn up an official mission scroll for the silver haired jounin to be the girl's 'bodyguard' so to speak. "Perfect." He said as he sighed again. He was going to go check on the girl, Amanda was her name if he remembered correctly, and see how she was doing since yesterday. He was almost to the correct side of the hospital when he heard shouts and then a scream of pain originating from her room. "What tha?" He asked as he ran down the hallway to the open door.

The sight that greeted him was most unexpected, a villager from the town's market place was in the middle of the room cradling his bloody face; bits of glass littered the floor around him. The giant thing of a man was staggering back to his feet with murder in his eyes…Kakashi's eyes shot over to Amanda's bed where it lay there empty; she was over in the corner of her hospital room.

"Mimi mimi!" She snapped at the man and held out her arms like she was drawing a line with her body to protect something important and by the tone that she was using…she was not at all happy.

"Out of my way bitch." The man snarled as he raised one of his hands to back hand her.

"That is ENOUGH!" Kakashi barked as he appeared between the two, the large man seemed to shrink a bit by the sight of him. "What is the meaning of this?" He snarled as the man retreated a few steps.

"I…I…That brat broke my cart…" The man stammered as he pointed in Amanda's direction, Kakashi raised an eyebrow and peered past her where a small boy sat huddled in the corner.

"And so you decide to come in to a hospital and hunt him down…not to mention attack a wounded female." Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes. "Who is under the protection of the Hokage." The man stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, "Well?"

"I…I…I…I…" The man stammered.

"Leave." The silver haired jounin ordered and to which the man didn't hesitate to obey; he left the room with out a word although he did cast a dirty glance over to where Amanda stood.

"That was fun…wasn't it?" Kakashi said smiling as he turned to look at Amanda, his eyes widened when he saw blood dripping off the tips of her bandaged left hand and her heavily favoring her left side.

"Hey…Sis, you're hurt!" The small boy said as he saw the blood as it gently fell to the floor with a soft 'plat'.

"Amanda?" Kakashi asked as he held out a hand tentatively, the girl smiled faintly before she passed out and her legs fell out from up under her. Kakashi leapt forward and caught the girl before she fell too far, she lay limp in his arms like a doll. He eased her gently over to her bed; he looked over at the boy whose face was covered in tears.

"She helped me…" He sobbed, "And she's hurt because of me."

Kakashi looked over at the boy, who was wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand, his eyes softened. "Look…if you want to help her than go fetch the doctors and say that it's an emergency."

The boy looked up and nodded, "Right." He said as he wiped away a couple more tears and ran through the hospital room door…

* * *

Amanda groaned as she came too, she could feel air moving across the palm of her left hand as well as someone with a damp cloth gently sponging it. She turned her head so she could see who was washing her hand, it was a just a nurse. The nurse saw that she was awake and said something although Amanda couldn't understand her she could tell it was along the lines of 'you better take better care of yourself.' Amanda made the mistake of looking down at her hand, her stomach lurched as she saw the number of deep cuts that littered the back of her hand; she stifled a whimper and turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at it any more.

She turned her head so she looked toward the door, she heard the sound of light footsteps and a familiar head of blonde hair appeared in the doorway. He stood there like he was uncertain for a moment, "Hello again." Amanda said smiling; the boy seemed to hesitate before coming in to the room. He walked slowly and kept his eyes on the ground, he held his hands behind his back….Amanda watched as he walked up to the edge of her bed and stood there for a moment like he was contemplating something, he seemed to work up enough courage and finally showed her what he had behind his back.

"Mimi…." He said as he held up a slightly wilted dandelion, Amanda smiled and took the tiny flower from him.

"Aw…Thank you." Amanda said as she brought the flower to her nose and inhaled its bittersweet scent, she laughed slightly as the tiny petals tickled her nose. She placed the flower behind her ear; she reached over with her right hand and gently pulled the boy closer to her. She felt him tense when she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, he stood there as if in shock; she giggled and tapped him gently on the nose with the pad of her index finger. He suddenly seemed to snap out of his trance and smiled widely, she put a hand to her chest. "Amanda." She said. The boy mimicked her name almost perfectly.

The boy smiled and placed his hand to his chest, "Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Amanda sighed happily as she stood on the steps of the hospital…stood wasn't exactly the right word. It was more like leaning on crutches on the hospital steps but who's keeping track of the details. She had been given a pair of black pants and a white shirt by the old man that visited her often; he had even been kind enough to give her a pair of sandals for her to wear when it was evident that all her clothes had been thrown away since they had been covered in blood. She no longer wore bandages on her left hand, the doctor and nurses had done a great job and had been able to seal the deep cuts…the only thing that remained was several scars that were still pink and would be for a while.

She turned when she heard her name being called, it was Naruto. "Morning, Naruto." Amanda greeted in their own language, it was heavy accented with what ever language she originally spoke but she did well enough.; she was met with a big lopsided grin and a big hug which threatened to pinch her in half. She didn't know much of the language, mostly names and greetings but it was a start.

"Be careful, Naruto…we don't need to put her back in the hospital." Kakashi said as he walked up with a bag…all clothes or supplies for Amanda to use since she was now going to live in the Konoha village….with Kakashi to be more exact.

The silver haired ninja sighed heavily; he knew that the Third Hokage was having fun with the poor copy-ninja. He had to be a freaking babysitter and bodyguard at the same time; he looked over at Amanda who was laughing with the little boy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

The little three-some walked down the street, although in Amanda's case it as different. "So…Amanda." The girl looked up when she heard her name called, "How are you?" Kakashi asked slowly, there was a blank look before her face broke in to a smile when she realized what he was saying.

"Well. Thank you." She replied, careful to get the pronunciation right. Kakashi nodded in approval, she sighed and started humming as she 'walked' along on crutches…she wasn't allowed to put any weight on her leg for another two weeks and it was absolutely killing her. The doctors had done some type of procedure to mend the bones together but they weren't yet strong enough to bear her full weight.

Naruto would run ahead of her and then stop to watch her come toward him, and then he would repeat the process. It eventually became a game to see how fast Amanda could go on her crutches but…after spending two straight weeks in the hospital resulted in a vast amount of stamina being lost because of it being unused. After only a few minutes of Naruto's new little game, Amanda was exhausted and in need of a break. Kakashi noticed this and saw an empty bench nearby, Amanda's eyes lit up when she saw her 'saving grace' only a bit away. "Be careful." Kakashi cautioned.

"Mi mimi mi." Amanda called back which Kakashi took as a 'don't worry about me' type thing. She sighed in satisfaction as she sat down and placed the crutches flat on the ground next to her.

* * *

"So nice." Amanda sighed as she sat down; she placed the crutches flat on the ground next to her so no one would trip over them. That would be the last thing that she would want…Across the little street sat a park, in it was a play ground filled with children. She saw Naruto run over to them only to receive the cold shoulder or complete rejection the minute the children saw him, "Naruto?" She whispered as she watched him get rejected to a point where he just sat on the empty swing set off to the side.

"Amanda…mimimi mimi?" Kakashi asked as she retrieved her crutches and stood up, she didn't answer him as she made her way over to where the little boy sat in the swing. He noticed that she was coming and took a second to rub away the tears that threatened to spill over on to his cheeks, the dirt on his sleeve left dark brown smudges on his face.

"Naruto…" Amanda said as she ruffled his hair tenderly, "Be strong." She said although she knew he couldn't understand her, he could feel the meaning through the tone in her voice. He nodded and stared down at the ground. Amanda frowned slightly but smiled suddenly when she got an idea. She took a step or two over to the side and lay down her crutches, she grabbed the thick chains of the swing and began to spin them around each other so that they began to coil around each other and grow tighter and tighter like a rubber band.

The little boy in the swing suddenly started giggling and gripping the chains tightly, "Mi mi mimimimi." He chanted happily, Amanda smiled and let go of the chains when she felt satisfied about it. Around and around Naruto went, he squealed in happiness as the chains unwound and sent him in to a spiral.

Amanda could hardly contain her own laughter as she watched the young blonde boy climb out of the swing set and stumble a few steps only to fall on to his butt a split second later. "Naruto…you're so funny." She laughed until she almost had tears rolling down her cheeks, the boy shook his head to try and clear his head.

"Mimi mi mimi mimimi." The boy said as he climbed in the sting and looked back at her over his shoulder; Amanda smiled when she realized that he wanted her to push him.

* * *

Kakashi watched in amusement as Amanda played with Naruto, she grabbed the chains to the swing that the boy was in and began to push the swing back and forth. The boy laughed as he swung higher and higher until he was about waist high, Amanda laughed with him but her laughter was temporarily broken when she went to push Naruto in the swing and went to put weight on her left leg to hold her balance.

Kakashi saw as a flash of pain flickered across her eyes and saw her visibly wince as she did so. The silver haired jounin sighed and grabbed her bag; he walked over to the swing set. Amanda had stopped swinging Naruto and was bending down to retrieve her crutches; the boy however was still swinging his little heart out. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked as she placed the crutches under her arms, she sighed slightly when she noticed Kakashi glancing at her injured leg.

"Mi mimimi." She said as she waved a hand side to side, something she had learned to be a dismissive gesture. Kakashi nodded to show that he understood. She watched Naruto as his swing finally stared slowing down. "Hey…mimi mimimi. Mimi mimimi." She said as she gently prodded him with her left crutch.

"Hey…" Naruto giggled as he swatted away the intruder, "I think she wants us to go get something to eat." He said as he turned to Kakashi who raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Kakashi asked. Naruto went to answer when the silence was interrupted by stomach growl...that came from the girl. Amanda started blushing when the two others of her group stared at her, "I guess that answers that question." Kakashi said smiling and shaking his head slightly.

"Hey. Hey. Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto said as he jumped off of the swing and landed firmly on the ground.

* * *

Amanda stared at the menu that had been laid down in front of her; the strange writing system of this world seemed to laugh at her. The waitress girl had already taken Kakashi's order and was waiting on Naruto who was obviously rambling to himself, "Oh boy." Amanda said under her breath and shook her head slightly; she stared down at the menu and held her head in her hands. She heard a slight sound of someone clearing their throat which caused her to look up; she blushed when she realized that the waitress had been waiting on her. "Um…" Amanda stared hard at the menu until she saw something she though looked interesting.

"Mimi mimimi mi?" The waitress asked and she seemed a bit impatient after waiting for Naruto.

"Uh…I'll have this." Amanda said as she turned her menu around and pointed to a picture of noodles. The waitress raised an eyebrow at the girl but wrote down her order anyway, Amanda sighed heavily as the woman left to go place their orders. Naruto chatted away as Kakashi and Amanda sat their silently, the girl's eyes drifted over what lay on the counter in front of her. 'Salt, pepper, soy sauce, and…' "Chopsticks." Amanda smiled as she picked up the familiar item.

* * *

"Mimi mimi." Amanda said happily as she picked up the chopsticks that sat in a little cup on the counter. Kakashi looked over at her with curiosity.

"You know about chopsticks?" He asked as she pulled the two sticks apart and placed them in their correct positions.

"Mimi mimi." Amanda repeated as she pointed to the things in her hands, she paused and looked at them for a moment. "Chopsticks." She said slowly, using the word that Kakashi had used a second before.

"She's learning." Naruto cheered when he heard her say 'chopsticks'. He was suddenly distracted by the sweet smell of ramen that drifted past his nose and almost immediately started drooling; Kakashi started wondering if it was a trained response...Amanda started laughing.

**Review...Thank you.**


	2. Learning

**Hi guys...Sorry I've taken so long to post...I usually write the material out long before I post...but sadly...this story is the exception. I have a job and am trying to go to college so updates will be slow. Thanks everyone for your cooperation.**

Amanda looked up at the apartment building that Kakashi was staying in, it was nice…A three story apartment complex with each apartment having a small balcony for miscellaneous things such as drying laundry or growing plants. "Wow…this is really nice. Now let me guess…no elevator." She said out loud. "And you live on the third floor."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, his right eye squinted shut. It didn't take a whole lot of guessing to figure out what Amanda was saying because of her slightly sarcastic tone of voice and how she eyed the third story of the building. "Mi."

"Great." Amanda sighed. She would have a really hard time with those stairs since she had crutches. "This is really poor building planning." Amanda said as she made her way up the steps with her crutches…one…freaking….step…at…a…time. Needless to say…Amanda was not happy once she made it to the third story. She paused at the little platform that lay in between the second and third story floor; she looked up the last flight of stairs. She narrowed her eyes when she saw a certain silver haired man…he was sitting on the concrete banister thingy and was reading his book.

Kakashi sat on the wall lazily as he read his book; he let one leg dangle over the edge of the banister and rested his back against the nearby wall. He could hear the sound of crutches clinking as Amanda made her way up the steps, occasionally they would stop for a moment before restarting. She finally came in to view after about…say…ten minutes. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him just sitting there reading his book, "Mi mimi mimimi mi. Mi mi…" She said as she started her way up the last flight of stairs, she wasn't happy to say the least…after all…She just found out that she could have made it up to the third floor without going up all those stairs.

Kakashi smiled and jabbed a thumb over to the open window. "Came through the window." He said, she grumbled something as she made it to the last step; she stood there for a moment looking at Kakashi.

"Mimi?" She almost growled after a moment, Kakashi couldn't hide his smile as he closed his book and jumped off the banister.

"Okay, okay." Kakashi said as he walked down the hall with Amanda following behind him. He stopped at a door with the bronze numbers 302 beside the door frame; he opened the door and walked in. His apartment was pretty nice; it consisted of a living room, a kitchen/eating area, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. "This is your bedroom." Kakashi said as he walked over the guest bedroom and opened the door, her bag of belongings already lay on the bed.

"Thank you." Amanda said as she moved past him in to her room. She turned to look at him, "Mi mimi mi mi mimimi." She said as she 'shooed' him with her hand.

Kakashi smiled when he realized that she was basically kicking him out of her room so she could go to sleep…after all…it was roughly 10:00pm. "Good night." He said slowly. Amanda paused slightly before what he had said clicked; she smiled and repeated what he said as he closed the bedroom door. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

NEXT DAY

Amanda groaned as the sunlight cruelly came through the window only to assault her in the face…the eyes to be exact. She rolled over to avoid the sun's rays, she heard her door open and foot steps crossed the floor to her bed side. "Mimi mi mimimi." Kakashi said as he shook her shoulder.

"No…Let me sleep." She said as she brushed away his hand, there was a moment before the blankets were suddenly ripped off of her, "Hey!" Amanda yelped as she felt the cold air hit her, "That's cold." She said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she looked at Kakashi who was standing there looking smug with her bed sheets in his hands. "I hate mornings." She said as she looked over at the clock on her bedside table.

"Mi mimi mi mi." Kakashi said as he motioned for her to get up and get ready.

"No." Amanda said as she lay back down on the bed and hugged her pillow, she clamped her eyes shut.

* * *

Kakashi sighed in frustration and looked down at Amanda; she lay on the mattress of her bed in her blue pajamas and was gripping the pillow tightly. "You need to get up. The Hokage wants to talk to us." He said as he poked her in the side, she let out a squeak and jumped almost a foot off of the mattress.

"Mimi mimimi." She said as she scooted out of the reach of the copy-ninja, she gripped her sides protectively which led to Kakashi getting an idea.

"Get up or I'll tickle you." He threatened as he held up his hands and wiggled his fingers playfully.

"Mi mimimi mimi." She said as she narrowed her eyes when she realized what he was implying. Kakashi took her response as a 'You wouldn't dare...'

"I will." Kakashi said. Amanda lay there for a moment contemplating; she sat up and nodded in defeat. "Good…I'll fix breakfast." He said as he placed the blankets on the foot of the bed. He closed the bedroom door behind him and went in to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He heard shuffling in Amanda's room and heard her door open, he glanced over his shoulder to see her disappearing in to the bathroom; a second later he heard the sound of running water from the shower.

She came out several minutes later and made her way to the kitchen. Kakashi had just finished scrambling the eggs and was dividing them out on to two plates, he looked over at her as he deposited the dirty pan in to the sink. She wore a dark pair of pants and a light blue shirt; her hair was still damp from the shower. Amanda mumbled 'Good Morning' as she sat down and placed her crutches on the floor.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs." He said as he placed the plate in front of her and sat down himself, she nodded as she pulled the plate closer to her. He had made scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, and toast…and every bit of it smelled really good. She really didn't pay attention to him as she spooned her eggs on to her toast and placed the other piece of toast on top to make a sandwich.

She took several bites and stared at the table as she chewed still half asleep. She looked up when she saw Kakashi suddenly stand up…with an empty plate. "Mimi?" She said after she swallowed and pointed to his plate, he just smiled and placed the plate in the sink.

"We're going to be late to see the Hokage if you don't hurry up." He said as he started toward his room to finish getting ready, he saw the blank look on Amanda's face. "Sandaime." He said and immediately her face lit up.

"Sandaime." She said happily before almost immediately woofing down the remainder of her breakfast and almost running (as best as one can on crutches) back to the bathroom to finish getting ready herself.

* * *

'I'm going to see Sandaime.' Amanda though happily as she ran a brush through her shoulder length hair right after she had finished drying it. She splashed some cold water on her face to wake herself up and took a moment to look at her self for the first time since she had woken up. She had a faint scar beneath her left eye, any higher and that was a possibility of what ever had cut her…would have taken her left eye. She also had several dark scars beneath her chin and weren't visible unless she lifted her head up…She had also lost quite a bit of weight while in the hospital, her face was thinner and so was the rest of her body. She guessed that she had lost seven pounds while she was unconscious and was recuperating in the hospital bed, most of it being muscle mass.

"Mimi mi." Kakashi called from the front of the apartment.

"Coming!" Amanda said as she grabbed her crutches and stepped out of the bathroom, Kakashi was beside the door putting on a jacket. "Is it cold outside?" She asked as he handed her one of his spare jackets before putting his shoes on, she sat down on the step before the door and slipped on her sandals. Kakashi opened the door and walked outside with Amanda following; he locked it and took the spare key off of the key ring.

"Here." Kakashi said as he placed the spare key in Amanda's open hands, her face broke in to a wide grin.

"Thank you." She said as she shoved the key deep in to her pocket. "Sandaime." She said as she started toward the stairs…those damn stairs. At least they were easier going down than going up. Kakashi decided to join her down the stairs instead of 'cheating' and using the window.

* * *

She hummed happily as they walked down the street toward the Hokage's building, "You sure are happy." Kakashi said amusingly, she chirped a response and continued humming…occasionally she would start singing softly. They quickly made their way up to the Hokage's office…even though they had to go up several stairs which caused Amanda to make a face.

Two ANBU stood in front of the large double doors that led to the Hokage's office, they immediately recognized Kakashi and opened the doors. The Sandaime was sitting at his desk and was talking to another ninja. The ninja wore the average attire; black pants and shirt, along with a green vest…his brown hair was pointing out in every direction and he had a scar that ran across his nose and along both cheeks. Kakashi almost immediately recognized him as Iruka.

"We're here, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as they got halfway to the desk, Iruka turned to see who was addressing the Hokage.

"Oh…Kakashi. Long time no see." Iruka said with a smile, he looked over to Amanda. "Hello…How are you?" He greeted. Amanda smiled and responded with the standard response of 'Well. Thank you.'. Iruka nodded slightly but looked puzzled, he turned back to Sandaime. "Now…could you explain why you've asked me to come with these books, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked as he laid his hand on the small stack of books. They were in a foreign language and he couldn't understand why they would want them.

"Amanda needs them." Sandaime said simply as he motioned to her, she looked puzzled when her name was mentioned.

"Mimi mi mimi?" She asked as she peered around and tried to see what was under Iruka's hand. Iruka turned to her with a slightly surprised expression.

"Yes, Iruka. She cannot speak Japanese." Kakashi said as he opened his book lazily.

"We've discovered that she can only speak English…And that's why I asked you to collect these books." Sandaime explained, the books that he had asked Iruka to collect were books that aimed at teaching English-speaking people how to learn Japanese.

* * *

'What are they talking about?' Amanda thought as she just stood there and watched the exchange between the three men in the room….an exchange that she couldn't understand because she couldn't speak that damn language! The man she hadn't been introduced to sat his hand on a pile of books, one or two were small but there were several large ones the size of a small dictionary. "What are those?" She asked out loud, as if anyone could answer.

She went over to the side of the desk and pulled one of the books out from up under the man's hand to his surprise. Amanda flipped open the book and almost let out a 'whoop' of surprise, all of the men looked at her as she flipped through the first pages. "Mimimi?" Kakashi asked.

"They're in English." Amanda said happily as she dove head first in to the books, "Aw man…this is great." She said as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Sandaime's neck. "Thank you."

* * *

Kakashi thought that Iruka was going to choke on air when the girl suddenly hugged the Third Hokage, "H-h-hokage-sama…" Iruka said with his eyeball about to pop out of his skull.

"It's quite alright…" Sandaime said as he smiled, the girl released the old man and started reading. "I take that she is happy." He said as he watched the girl's eyes flicker rapidly down one page and then the other before turning. She paused for a moment and mumbled something under her breath again and again.

Iruka leaned over her shoulder and saw that pages that she was looking at were the pages that contained their alphabet….all 46 kana (letters). "Ah…ee…oo…eh….oh…" Amanda mumbled as she went across the first row of the alphabet.

"Amazing…she's quite the learner." Iruka said as he watched her go over the kana again and again.

"It seems so." Kakashi said as he watched Amanda's face scrunch up in concentration, she suddenly realized that Iruka was looking over her shoulder and flicked him in the middle of his forehead, hitting his hitai-ate.

"Mimi mi." She said sternly.

"I think she wants you to stop looking over her shoulder…She's finding it hard to concentrate." Sandaime said amusingly.

"I was just watching." Iruka said as he took a step back and adjusted his hitai-ate, "I didn't mean any offense."

"Oh…before I forget." Sandaime said before opening the left drawer of his desk. He drew out a gold necklace with a gold coin pendent and matching ring, also threaded on the necklace was a silver ring with a purple stone in it. "Amanda…" He said as he placed the necklace in his hand and held it out to the young woman, "These are yours."

Amanda's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw the necklace in the old man's hand. She mumbled something and one of her hands went to the neckline of her shirt, she reached forward with her other hand toward Sandaime's; Kakashi and Iruka noticed that her hand was shaking sightly. "Thank you…so much." She said as she took the necklace and clutched it to her chest, she stayed like that for a moment before taking the necklace and placing it around her neck and putting the silver ring on her right ring finger.

"Here..." Iruka said as he slid the books in to his leather pack that sat next to the Hokage's desk, "Use this." He said as he handed it to Amanda, she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said as she took the pack and placed the book that was in her hands in to the pack with the others. She slid her arms through the straps and placed the bag on her back.

* * *

As soon as they had got home, Amanda went over to the kitchen table and dumped out all her books and immediately started reading. Kakashi sat in the sitting room and read his own book or watched television, he would occasionally look up to see Amanda scribbling something down on pieces of paper. At one point Amanda tossed down the pen and sighed heavily.

"Need a break?" Kakashi asked as he looked over in to the kitchen, he saw her coming over from the kitchen on her crutches. He scooted over on the couch so she would have room to sit, he turned up the volume up on the television.

* * *

Amanda sighed as she sat down on the couch, the books were teaching her a lot but there was so much…she didn't know if she could learn it all. She grabbed one of the plushy pillows that sat on the couch and hugged it to her chest, she then drew her knees up to her chest and sat curled up at the end of the sofa. She had worked to gain most of the flexibility back in her knee since leaving the hospital…but she still wasn't allowed to put weight on her leg.

She guessed that Kakashi grew bored with what ever channel he was watching and started to flip through the channels in an attempt to find something more interesting. She saw flickers of game shows, something that resembled the weather channel, among other things. She sat up straight when she saw something that she didn't expect….a man was forming symbols with his hands and he….breathed fire.

She stared at the man's hands as he formed the symbols, "What in the world?" Amanda asked out loud as she watched him, "Kakashi?" She asked as she turned to the silver haired man that sat on the other side of the sofa, "What is this?" She asked as she former her hands in to one of the symbols; it consisted her placing her palms and fingers together but threading every finger except for her thumbs, first and middle fingers.

"Tora." He said simply, Amanda blinked as the word slowly sank in.

"Tora…tora…what does 'tora' mean?" Amanda mumbled as she hopped up from the sofa and basically hopped on her good leg to the kitchen. She grabbed her paper and the dictionary, Kakashi watched her as she came back to the couch and sit down. She scribbled down how 'tora' would be written in English, she then flipped over to the Japanese section and looked the word up. "Tiger?" She asked, she placed the book in her lap and placed her hands in the sign again. "Tiger…Tora." She said slowly.

"Tai-ger." Kakashi said slowly, he fumbled over the pronunciation "Tai-ger…tai-ger….Tiger."

"Right." Amanda smiled and nodded her head. The entire evening went on like that…Kakashi showed her all of the symbols and told her the names of each one. Just so happened that there was 12 and all were named after animals of the zodiac. They then went around the apartment and started naming things. Bed sheets…lamps…dust bunnies…you name it.

* * *

Kakashi smiled for possibly the millionth time in the past hour, he was actually enjoying himself as Amanda drug him all over his apartment and naming things in English to which he would say in Japanese. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Kakashi said as he looked over at the clock that read 12:23am. "Good night." He said, Amanda looked a little disappointed.

"Good night." She responded and made her way over to the kitchen table. She started closing the books and putting papers in to piles, Kakashi nodded and went in to his room.

Kakashi woke several hours later to a feeling that something was off, he grabbed a pair of pants and slid them over his boxers; he didn't bother with putting on a shirt. He crept down the hallway silently, he took a moment to look in to Amanda's room to find it empty. He walked in to the kitchen to see her half draped across the table with papers beneath her, "Amanda?" He asked, his voice full of concern. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her shirt sleeve, even in the dim light Kakashi could tell that she had been crying. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She paused for a minute before grabbing the dictionary and opening it, she flipped through several pages until she found what she had been looking for. "Home-sick." She responded faintly and closed the book.

* * *

"Home-sick." She responded faintly in Japanese and closed the book…that was the truth. She felt so sick inside like a thousand snakes coiling around her stomach and in her chest. She had gone to bed but found that she couldn't go to sleep, she had come in to the kitchen to see if she could find comfort in the books that Sandaime had given her but to no avail.

She flinched slightly when she felt a weight on her shoulder but realized that it was only Kakashi's hand, she turned to look up at him…his hair shown brightly in the moon light that was coming in through the double doors that led out to the balcony; she could see that he wasn't wearing a shirt but shadows covered his face to a point to where she could only see his eyes…his two mismatched eyes…. "Bed." He said, she smiled faintly.

"Yes…bed." She said.


End file.
